elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Archived:The Lost Instructor
Overview On an average day of school, Mr. Crowe was teaching his Elemental History class. The students had noticed he seemed a little off. More excited, more jumpy than usual. Maybe he's just ready for the weekend? One of the students though, seeing as it was Friday. Class went on and then finally Apollus Crowe snapped. He went off, telling them he had discovered some sword that had been weilded by the first king of the Solar Kingdom, and how he knew it was still out there somewhere, hidden in Elementrium. He explained to the class he intended to find it and return it to the school to study it. "Oh the history it must contain! This could change everything!" He exclaimed. His students, while sort of freaked out, brushed it off. It wasn't until Moday morning they knew he had really lost it. Apollus didn't show up for work, and all of his classes had to be taught by some old substitute. Two weeks passed and there was no sign of him. It was decided a quest would be called to order, and 7 of the students would set out to find him. They were selected in a meeting, each deemed worthy of a quest. Some OOC Notes Audrey, Billie, and myself (Tyler), came up with the idea, and we decided it would be a cool first "Official" quest since the changes were made. Please note, that while this quest is official, it will not effect the Histories. We decided every active user would participate. So we took each user's character list and randomized a name picker, choosing a character for each user. If you do not wish to participate let one of us know and we will remove you, thus lowering the quest numbers. The characters that were drawn are listen below. After the characters were drawn, the 7 names were randomized and a quest leader was drawn. The leader is Everest, with Derren as a second-in-command. (Either Billie or I will guide the quest along using our characters.) Please let us know if there is an issue with the character drawn for you. (Ex: unfinished, dead, or that you do not wish to be in the quest.) Rules *The RP will begin with the quest leader, and then follow along to the next person, whoever happens to reply. There is no "back and forth" allowed between two users. 2-3 other characters must reply before you reply again. If it becomes an issue, we will go back to everyone getting one turn per rotation. *Try to keep on the subject of the quest. Obviously there will be side conversations, but do not make them the core of the RP. *Do not god-mod your character or try to control someone else's actions. *Do not attempt to kill off someone else's character. Ex: (Rping as Everest) "I watched as Hekate slowly bled to death." Instead, I would say; "I watched Hekate bleed from her terrible wound." or something of the sort. *Please do not abandon the quest. If you will be gone, please let one of the admins know so we can either RP for you (with your permission) or know who is RPing for you. (Or we could possibly come up with a reason for your character being gone. Ex; knocked out, missing, sleeping, etc.) *Remember, the events of this quest WILL affect RP's afterwards. *Also keep in mind there '''may '''be some reward for the successful questers. Quest Members Active Quest Members Derren Dange.jpeg|Derren Dange|link=Derren Dange Everest3.jpg|Everest Beckert|link=Everest Beckert Hekate Summers 3.jpg|Hekate Summers|link=Hekate Summers NatashkaD.jpg|Natashka Dobrevich|link=Natashka Dobrevich Benedict24.png|Benedict Williamson|link=Benedict Williamson Apollo Starling 1.jpg|Apollo Starling|link=Apollo Starling Former Quest Members Valerie5.jpg|Valerie Lancaster|link=Valerie Lancaster Quest Information Objective The Questing Elementals have been assigned to find Apollus Crowe and safely return him to the Academy. They found some notes on the teacher's desk, hopefully clues to where he might have gone. They will need to retrace his steps and hopefully find the teacher... before it's "too late." Location The general area of Mr. Crowe's disappearance is in the Solar Kingdom, in some uninhabited lands that are considered dangerous. (Obviously, because why wouldn't they be?) Materials/Weapons Each Elemental has a weapon of his/hers choice, along with some supplies. These include: food, sleeping bags, water bottles that are refillable, a first-aide kit, and some other miscellaneous items. Roleplay As stated above, users will take turns roleplaying, starting with the quest leader. When roleplaying, you will need to use the new template. The first time you use it, it may time a minute or so to fill out, but after that you may copy and paste to speed things along. Click on the link to the first part of the quest and you will find the roleplay portion there. The Quest Chapter 1 - Unperfect Harmony Summary Coming Soon Category:Quests Category:The Lost Instructor Category:Discontinued